A Deaf Death
by Imagine96
Summary: This is a oneshot on snowkit. I know there are many of these but please give this one a chance.


**A/N: There are many oneshots on Snowkit, yes I know that but please give this one a chance.**

**Disclaimer: Erin Hunter would probably much rather be focusing on her tour right now…..**

A Deaf Death

Slowly as sunhigh approached I opened my eyes and saw the familiar nursery. I turned my head and first I saw the well protected bramble wall, then I moved my head more and saw the pale tabby pelt of my mother. I could feel the soft moss under me, and the mild heat of the morning sun beat down through the nursery entrance on my pelt.

The two older kits who lived in the nursery where a tortoise shell she-cat with green eyes, and the other is a dark tabby tom with green eyes. I think they're brother and sister. They were already up and about throwing a piece of fresh kill around. I wanted to play with them, but I knew they wouldn't invite me, they never do, and I'd never try to tell them that I wanted to play, they're so much older than I am.

But today I felt different. I felt like I should do something fun today, because I would never get to have so much fun ever again. So I stared at the two kits with a yearning look.

I think the tortoise shell noticed me, but didn't pay any attention to it. It wasn't until a few minutes later that the tabby stared at me with his mysterious amber eyes when he moved his mouth to his sister.

All cats move their mouths to each other. I think, it's for communication but if no sound comes out the how can they understand each other? Anyway, after the siblings had finished moving their mouths the tom moved his mouth a way everyone used when they wanted me to come towards them.

Happily I trotted over past them a good distance and turned around ready to play. I looked to the she-cat (because she was holding the fresh kill) who looked at her brother in a mean way that seemed to say she disapproved of something. What could it be? She looked perfectly happy before. Oh well, today I was going to have the best time of my life.

I knew exactly what to do. When you through the fresh kill, you jump up and bite it as quickly as possible. I was ready, and crouched down to tell them. Once she figured out what I was trying to tell them, the sister threw the mouse. Immediately after I jumped up and opened my mouth, but instead of tasting it rich taste, I felt its fur in my face and eyes and the hard dirt floor on my back.

The next thing I saw was my mother's concerned face right above mine. When she saw I was alright she turned to the two older kits and moved her mouth rapidly to them with an angry look on her face. I looked in the other direction of the siblings and their heads were bent low in shame it looked like. When my mother stopped moving her mouth I stood up again ready for more playing, but my mother took me by the scruff back into the nursery on my soft most bed, even though I struggled to get her to let go.

I still felt the urge to go back out and have fun, for I had not fulfilled my need to have a great day. My mother gave me a stern look which meant to stay where I was as she went to talk to a blueish-grey she-cat. After a while of watching, mother turned and stared at me in disappointment and anger mixed together, but that look slowly changed into a look of determination as she called for me.

She started to walk to a clear area near the nursery and I followed her. When we got there, she touched her paw to her eye; I think that meant to watch her. Next she crouched down in a funny way then stood up and pointed to me. That meant I should try it.

I did try, I tried really hard, but I fell on my back. At first I was disappointed, but then I saw my mother laughing and I became happy and started rolling around on my back. Them I stood up and touched noses with my mother. Now my day felt fulfilled. I had fun with what I had already done, and knew that I had somebody who loved me. That was all I needed.

When I backed away from my mother I saw her face change. Her eyes widened and her mouth moved rapidly again, but I didn't know what she was trying to tell me. Suddenly I felt sharp claws around my soft belly and I was lifted up off the ground. As I saw the world becoming smaller under me, my mother jumped up to get me down but it was no use.

Now everything was happening in stages. First the claws dug deeper into me and I when stiff, the limp. I was hurting so much it didn't feel like I could move anymore. Second I was being dropped into a spiny nest of brambles. Third sharp yellow pointy beaks pocked into me and opened and bit my body taking out clumps of fur at a time. How I wished my mother could be with me then, I was hurting the most now, and needed her comfort more than ever. Fourth all of the pain was gone and the sky went black.

Just as soon as the black started it slowly went away and I could see the silhouette of a cat. It was a tortoise shell she-cat, but she was different from the one in the nursery. She looked much nicer and grown, and had such a sweet sent. Then her mouth moved, but something came out of it. I don't know what.

"I am Spottedleaf. What you are hearing is sound. I know it may seem confusing, but come with me and I will tell you everything." I felt like I had the ability to do the same thing she did so I moved my mouth too.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Starclan"

---------------

**A/N: I had trouble writing that it was so sad!!!! R&R**

**WE LOVE YOU SNOWKIT!!!!!!**


End file.
